


Политика скучна без зомби

by Aurumtrio, Chirsine



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стать президентом? Легко! Стать зомби-президентом? Проще простого!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Политика скучна без зомби

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный кроссовер с трилогией "Корм" Миры Грант

Цуна опустил взгляд, поерзал, сложил руки на коленях и сел ровнее. И снова стек вниз по спинке кресла. Не туда он сел.

Цуна чувствовал себя как в школе, в кабинете директора, на очередном разборе полетов. Сейчас Тимотео достанет его личное дело, раскроет страницу с оценками, неодобрительно вздохнет и посмотрит осуждающе — так, что сразу захочется провалиться в подвал. А потом, постучавшись, в кабинет войдут Нана с Емицу, и Цуну будет ждать целый час мучительно невыносимого позора.

Только он давным-давно не в школе, и Тимотео не директор. Зато в одной из папок — точно его личное дело.

Занзас, развалившийся в кресле напротив, закинул ногу на ногу и еще раз обшарил взглядом кабинет. Все трофейные бутылки с вискарем стояли за спиной Цуны. И Занзас мрачно уставился на него.

Нет, Цуна точно сел куда-то не туда.

— Да вы с Савадой, блядь, издеваетесь, — произнес Занзас. — Мне что, мало своих идиотов?

Цуна уже хотел ответить, что он еще ни слова не сказал, не влезал, ничего не планировал и находился тут на тех же правах, что и Занзас, но Тимотео очень-тяжело-вздохнул и страдальчески прикрыл глаза.

И это был явный сигнал к «не лезьте против воли старших, сопляки».

Цуне вообще казалось, что это у дона Тимотео такой план: пристроить на ключевые посты своих детей-знакомых-родственников и потом только смотреть, как они разруливают конец света по всему миру. А самому в это время лежать в гамаке где-нибудь в зоне А-9 или А-10, где по уровню безопасности можно даже малолетних детишек отпускать погулять без присмотра.

Отличный план, Цуна тоже так хотел. Но совесть и воспитание не позволяли.

— Занзас, президентские выборы в Италии — это шанс укрепить семью, — повторил Тимотео дребезжащим голосом старика-сердечника на пороге приступа. — Шанс укрепить нашу страну! Кто, кроме нас, сможет поддержать порядок? Кто еще вернет в нее мир и спокойствие?

Конечно. И кто, кроме них, мафии с кольцами и Пламенем, всерьез мог бороться с зомби?

Цуна устало потер виски — болезненно-тонкой режущей вспышкой боли дала о себе знать его маленькая опухоль. Как всегда вовремя.

Хотя они и так по кругу уже второй час пререкались.

— Тебе надо — ты и возвращай, — отрезал Занзас. — А снести головы паре десятков зомби я и так могу. Без целого стада придурков за своей спиной, которое еще нужно в светлое будущее переть на своем горбу. Нахуй надо.

По внутренней связи передали, что в особняк с задания возвращается боевая группа Варии, — уже успели пройти проверку на заражение, у всех «отрицательно», осталось только процедуру обеззараживания пройти, — и Цуна тихонечко выдохнул.

Вот и хорошо, вот и повезло.

Что они говорят вирусу Келлис-Амберли, возвращаясь из зараженных зон?

«Не сегодня».

— Цунаеши со своей стороны обязательно обеспечит тебе поддержку, — продолжал Тимотео. — Подумай, как удобно будет опираться на одну из самых влиятельных семей Италии!

— И как этой семье удобно будет пристроить свою жопу у меня на коленях и ножки свесить, — оскалился Занзас, подаваясь вперед, к нему. — Ты меня за умственно отсталого не держи, старик.

Цуна закрыл глаза и побился затылком об мягкий край спинки кресла. Сын руководит кабинетом правительства, дальний внук по какой-то там из линий — ведет за собой мафию.

Хорошо же устроится на пенсии добрый дедушка Тимотео. И себе выгоду нашел, и другим обеспечил так, что не подкопаться.

— Вот раз Савада тебе что-то там обеспечивает, его и сажай в президентское кресло! — Занзас хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по подлокотнику. — У него уже есть локализованное поражение из-за вируса.

— И что? — Цуна пожал плечами. — Мы все заражены Келлис-Амберли в латентной форме.

— Но если на меня зомбак сплюнет, мне — пиздец, Савада. Несмотря на Пламя. А с тобой возможны варианты. Ты в школе не учился, что ли?

И вот тут Цуна понял, что что-то пошло не так. Потому что Тимотео неожиданно переключился на него: смерил оценивающим, колючим взглядом и задумчиво почесал подбородок.

— Давай-давай, — подбодрил его Занзас. — Япошки сейчас крутой порядок навели, у них карантинных зон меньше всего — таких жоп с уровнем безопасности А-1 вообще не осталось. Вот так Саваду кабмину с этим безмозглым стадом и пропихнешь: пришел лидер, который наведет порядок железной азиатской рукой, бла-бла-бла.

— Эй! — возмутился Цуна, вскочив с кресла. — Я, между прочим, босс Вонголы! Я не могу…

— Ты — босс толпы долбоебов, — обрубил Занзас с ухмылкой. — А Вонголой пока рулит старик. Так что все ты можешь, Савада, сожми булки покрепче. Будешь целым президентом Италии, — закончил он и довольно откинулся в кресле.

Тимотео, опершись локтями на столешницу и сцепив руки в замок под подбородком, смотрел на Цуну. За его спиной, через бронированное стекло, падал рассеянный солнечный свет: утро свежее, чистое, яркое — день как раз самое оно для объявления о том, что будущий глава семьи Вонгола вступает в президентскую гонку. Прямо настоящий знак свыше.

Идиллия.

— Цунаеши, а что ты думаешь по этому поводу? — обманчиво мягко спросил Тимотео. Конечно, никаких других вариантов, кроме полной безоговорочной капитуляции и согласия тут, похоже, не предполагалось.

Замечательно, уныло подумал Цуна, изо всех сил стиснув зубы и бессильно сжимая-разжимая кулаки. А потом на пробу добавил про себя: «Еб вашу мать».

Вроде бы стало немного полегче.

— Замечательная идея, Дон Тимотео, — вздохнул он и потянул, ослабляя, узел галстука, — мне нравится.

— Вария обязательно тебя поддержит, Савада, — елейным голосом бросил ему Занзас. — Не сомневайся, вот прямо сейчас пойдем и все вместе поддержим.

В дверь постучали.

Цуна, увидев Емицу в рабочем костюме и с кипой пластиковых папок подмышкой, — довольного, насвистывающего под нос какой-то простой мотивчик, — как стоял, так и сел обратно.

— Все целы, зону зачистили, — объявил тот, вываливая папки перед Тимотео. — Сверху поступило предложение отправить группу с Пламенем в одну из наших зон А-2. Придется как следует поискать тех, кто справится и вернется целым. И посмотреть, что там может сделать Пламя Вонголы. И, если дело выгорит, — он улыбнулся еще шире, — снять красивый пропагандистский ролик. Будущему Президенту это обязательно пойдет в плюс, — закончил Емицу и подмигнул Занзасу.

А Занзас в ответ указал подбородком на Цуну:

— Туда смотри, вон там твой Президент сидит. А на зачистку сам поеду, выбирать никого не надо, Вария останется с Савадой. Они у меня не резиновые — по щелчку выезжать. Отдадите мне кого-нибудь из Вонголы, пусть тоже пользу принесут.

Цуна под взглядом Емицу — удивленно поднятые брови, ожидание внятных объяснений, как он так вляпался, если уже давно решили пугать большую политику Занзасом, — ослабил галстук еще больше.

— Все, можно валить? — спросил Занзас, поднимаясь. — Вы тут без меня своей хуйней страдайте.

Цуна откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Ну да, ему теперь живым из кабинета до вечера не выбраться: Тимотео с отцом с него не слезут, пока не утвердят все планы по началу избирательной кампании.

А могли бы и сами, еще более уныло решил Цуна. Его голос тут все равно ничего не решает.

— Эй, Савада, — окликнул его у дверей Занзас. — Встречу мусор в коридоре, передам, чтобы шевелился, а то ты тут без него совсем удавишься.

Цуна слабо ему улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом снова помассировал виски.

Емицу заскрипел ножками пододвигаемого к столу кресла.

— Значит, Цунаеши, ты у нас баллотируешься в президенты Италии, — с веселым недоумением в голосе начал отец. — Сигарету? Бокал вина?

И Цуна, скрепя сердце, с головой бросился в многочасовой кошмар обсуждений.

***

Сквало его нашел вечером, в туалетной комнате первого этажа. Цуна прятался очень старательно: дышал через раз, не шевелился и не шуршал одеждой — вот что значат тренировки Реборна, — и молился про себя великому космическому разуму, чтобы на него из сливной трубы прямо сейчас вылезла орда зомби и пожрала. Целиком и с потрохами.

Очень глупо и трусливо, зато дышать стало полегче. И тошнота отпустила.

А потом Сквало пинком распахнул дверь туалетной кабинки.

— Савада, вылезай, — непривычно мягко позвал он. — Командовать страной с крышки унитаза тебе никто не даст.

— Сквало, ну хоть ты, пожалуйста, не говори мне об этом, — попросил Цуна и нехотя вышел к раковинам, щурясь на свет ламп по бокам от зеркал.

И сунул голову под кран.

На пиджак натечет, рубашку испортит, отец опять будет ворчать, что Цуна за собой не следит, а ему положено, — будущий босс! — теперь все внимание сосредоточат на нем, — будущий президент! — и придется соответствовать.

Цуна подставил под кран и шею — он в этой раковине и почти целиком поместился бы, — вот такой дурацкий маленький протест.

— Прямо тут собрался топиться? — насмешливо спросил Сквало и положил ему ладонь между лопаток, чуть надавливая. — Помочь?

Горячая. Цуна даже сквозь одежду чувствовал, какая горячая.

— Не смешно, — булькнул Цуна. Потом выпрямился, опираясь о края раковины, и неожиданно для себя признался. — Я не хочу, — неожиданно для себя признался он и повел плечами — руку Сквало так и не убрал. — Ну почему всегда я должен?

— Потому что ты — Савада? — предположил тот и ухмыльнулся. — Или потому что слишком вежливый и не научился, как Занзас, всех посылать нахуй. Не расстраивайся, скоро научишься, дело быстрое.

Цуна вздохнул, потом повернулся и, уткнувшись холодным мокрым лбом ему в плечо, закрыл глаза.

— Ну зашибись, Савада, ты мне пальто сейчас испортишь, — буркнул Сквало. А сам обнял Цуну за плечи, привлекая ближе. — Черт с тобой, хочешь — жалуйся, я здесь для этого. Можешь даже всплакнуть, но только недолго.

Цуна фыркнул.

Хорошо. Спокойно. Наконец-то стало легче, и в голове все прояснилось.

— Как прошла зачистка? — нейтральным тоном спросил, просто чтобы не разреветься от облегчения. Потому что стыдно. Даже перед Сквало.

Особенно — перед Сквало.

— Видишь же, что пропустили обратно в особняк. Нас бы завернули еще на подступах, если бы нашли у кого-нибудь вирус в активной фазе. Сам же знаешь, через эти рамки и чертову прорву сканеров-детекторов так просто не пройдешь.

— Я не об этом, — глухо произнес Цуна ему в плечо и вцепился в Сквало, сжимая изо всех сил.

На несколько секунд погас свет — по всему особняку, плановое переключение на новые генераторы энергии, Тимотео заранее достал им разрешение на обновление техники по всей территории.

Будущий Президент должен жить в зоне А-10, с высочайшим уровнем безопасности, иначе не считается. Он же будущее лицо нации.

— Сейчас ребра треснут, придурок, пусти, — полузадушенно пробормотал Сквало. — Ты же больше не школьная сопля, сил-то прибавилось.

Цуна, глубоко вздохнув, отпустил его.

— Пойдем лучше наверх, — предложил Сквало, кивнув на дверь. — Раз хочешь продолжать свои туалетные разговоры — у тебя для этого собственная ванная есть. Так и быть, расскажу про каждого зомбака, которого мы уничтожили, если тебе настолько интересно.

Но Цуна снова повернулся к зеркалам. И наконец решился:

— Девятый сказал, мне придется ездить по стране.

— Твою мать! — Сквало грохнул кулаком по стене.

— Понимаешь, большую часть роликов можно будет отснять и выложить в Интернет у нас, здесь. Но на пресс-конференции придется выезжать в другие города, — сообщил Цуна решетке на сливе раковины.

И замолк, наблюдая за отражением Сквало в зеркале: ругающимся, мечущимся из стороны в сторону. А потом тот резко остановился, как вкопанный, и дернул Цуну на себя.

— Только попробуй сейчас сказать, что не включишь меня в свою охрану, — Сквало наклонился над ним, приближая их лица. — Даже не рассчитывай, Савада!

Цуна отвел взгляд.

— Занзас валит развлекаться в зону с уровнем безопасности «два», а ты собираешься тащиться с конвоем чертову прорву времени по межгородной трассе, где на вас в любой момент может навалиться толпа зомбаков! — он встряхнул Цуну за плечи, заставляя поднять глаза. — Хрен тебе Савада, не буду я отсиживаться в особняке! Что ты мне обещал?

Цуна, пожав губы, упрямо посмотрел в ответ. Снова мигнуло освещение, и у него екнуло сердце.

— Что ты мне обещал, Савада? — выделяя каждое слово, повторил Сквало.

— Что сам тебя пристрелю, если заразишься, — на выдохе произнес Цуна, сдаваясь. Ну да, хоть бы раз у него получилось переспросить Сквало. — А ты — меня, если что-нибудь случится.

— Вот и молодец, — довольно кивнул Сквало. А потом поцеловал — крепко, почти сталкиваясь зубами. И, коротко укусив за нижнюю губу, отстранился. — Все, пошли наверх. Мне надоело тут перед камерами наблюдения красоваться.

И Цуне впервые за день — за всю проклятую неделю, пока Вария была на зачистке, и он тут себе места не находил от волнения, — удалось перевести дух и расслабиться.

 

* * *

Ролики они действительно отсняли в особняке: Тимотео подготовил в подвалах целую съемочную площадку, и круглые сутки Цуну только и щелкали с разных ракурсов и снимали на десятки камер.

В герметичной защитной «выездной» форме — для агит-плакатов с напоминанием о том, что попадание любой биологической жидкости зомби на кожу нормального человека мгновенно провоцирует амплификацию.

В костюме, с новеньким анализатором крови и сетчатки — для рекламы партнера Вонголы, биотехнологической корпорации, занимающейся разработкой экспериментальной вакцины от амплификации.

С венком в руках — они скорбят о павших и убитых, с букетом — они приветствуют молодых и здоровых, несколько версий для разных религиозных конфессий — с библией, кораном и раскорячившись в намасте.

На агитационных роликах за него говорил, в основном, Тимотео. Цуна только поддакивал с умным видом, мысленно тянул бесконечное «твоюмать-твоюмать-твоюмать» — один раз чуть вслух не ляпнул, — и строил рожи Сквало.

И проклинал Занзаса, за то, что свалил это все на Цуну, а сам, забрав Хибари, Рехея и напросившегося с ними Леви, свинтил развлекаться.

А потом пришло время собирать для Цуны почетный эскорт — его конвой, маленькую армию из бронированных трейлеров, оборудованных по последнему слову техники, огромных неповоротливых внедорожников и седанов. Потому что пора было начинать агитационные поездки по стране.

И Цуна, без дела слонявшийся в суетливо собирающейся толпе, — грузили оружие, технику, коробки с припасами, будто они в космос собираются, на Луну, а не в другой город, — малодушно радовался, что городки помельче уже повымерли. И жители из них разъехались по относительно безопасным мегаполисам, где вероятность заражения так или иначе оставалась, но была не настолько велика — уровень безопасности А-7 и выше, начиная с окраин.

Выехать решили утром. Не то, чтобы время суток имело для зомби какое-то значение, но людям, конвою Цуны, так было проще — с момента первой вспышки Келлис-Амберли уже сменилось два поколения, но привычки и суеверия вытравить оказалось не так просто.

Куча информационной шелухи из старых фильмов о зомби и народных преданий.

Та самая шелуха, благодаря которой они все еще оставались живы.

Самую крупную, главную пресс-конференцию Цуна должен был дать в Риме. И, по-хорошему, от резиденции Вонголы, которую после распространения Келлис-Амберли перенесли в центр Милана, до него было часов восемь пути по федеральной трассе. Это даже с учетом всех мест, где дорожное полотно уже осыпалось, а восстанавливать его в зоне повышенной опасности не торопились.

По этой трассе они должны были поехать обратно, если все пройдет успешно, и пора будет готовиться к следующему туру выборов. Но сначала Цуна должен дать круг по стране — прекрасная и возвышенная, но крайне идиотская и опасная традиция.

И, конечно же, на них напали.

Зомби ориентировались по звуку — друг друга, своих жертв, — и приноровиться к этому до сих пор было трудно. Выбивалось из привычного списка ожиданий от тупого мешка с костями, как сам Келлис-Амберли выделялся из всевозможных пророчеств и предсказаний о наступлении апокалипсиса.

Вокруг стоянки на ночь возвели ограждения и подняли прожекторы для освещения территории, каждые несколько часов сменялась охрана у периметра. Цуна в полудреме наблюдал из окна своего фургона, как снаружи переговариваются по рации охранники, и переругиваются между собой Гокудера со Сквало.

А потом вдруг они метнулись в разные стороны.

Цуна, прижавшись лицом к стеклу, пытался разглядеть, что происходит. Листки с заготовленной для пресс-конференции речью, которые он собирался зубрить, слетели с кровати на пол.

Вдалеке обвалился один из прожекторов. Во вспышке света и искр мелькнула спина Сквало, а потом часть площадки погрузилась в темноту.

Цуна знал, что туда уже наверняка бегут другие Хранители, и рядом точно есть охрана, но он уже натягивал комбинезон, шаря по разложенной постели в поисках перчаток. И, схватив с полки коробочку, кинулся к двери.

Запертой на дополнительный код блокировки, которого у Цуны не было.

Он с размаху налетел на дверь плечом, пытаясь выбить, потому что это было как-то совсем жалко и не смешно. Его заперли в собственном трейлере, чтобы не рисковал и не лез под ноги. И не сорвал им всю предвыборную компанию своим случайным заражением и превращением в образцового зомби-босса Вонголы.

Цуна, заметавшись по разом ставшему ужасно маленьким и замкнутым трейлеру, догадался включить рацию.

— Десятый, простите! — пропыхтел в динамик Гокудера, когда Цуна настроил общий канал связи. — Не надо вам сюда лезть. Мы сами разберемся — тут всего пара десятков… Да чтоб тебя!

Грохнуло взрывом, и у Цуны зазвенело в ушах.

— С ним все нормально, — через некоторое время помехи прекратились, и подключился Сквало.

— Это ты меня запер? — требовательно спросил Цуна. — Ты нарочно, да? Я тоже могу сражаться!

— Савада, не дури, — удивительно спокойным голосом сказал ему Сквало. Хотя в рации был слышен свист лезвия, рассекающего воздух и мертвую плоть. А еще — тяжелое дыхание. — Это просто мелкая стычка, рядом с городом всегда ошиваются одна-две таких стаи. Зачем тебе лезть, если мы сами можем с ними справиться? Заразишься и-за какой-нибудь ерунды — и кранты. Самому не обидно будет, если даже первый круг выборов не пройдешь?

— Сквало! — беспомощно начал Цуна, пытаясь придумать, чем и как возразить. — Пламя…

— Что — Пламя? Ну задерживает амплификацию, и что? Оно же не спасает тебя от превращения! — неожиданно резко произнес тот. А потом, вздохнув, совсем другим тоном продолжил: — Я всегда успею тебя пристрелить, помнишь? Не торопись ты так. Слушай, зомбаки уже кончаются, я пойду, помогу остальным. А ты постарайся не продырявить Пламенем свой трейлер — даже если ты будущий Президент, эти штуки охрененно дорогие, — со смешком закончил Сквало, отключаясь.

— Просто не запирай меня, — попросил Цуна в тишину.

Хотя и сам знал, что это совершенно бесполезно и что он сам на месте Сквало сделал бы то же самое.

 

Огоньки индикаторов торопливо мигали: красный-желтый-зеленый, желтый-зеленый, зеленый-зеленый.

Чист. В очередной раз.

Цуна толкнул бронированную дверь и вошел в комнату за сценой. Навстречу ему засиял улыбкой Гокудера:

— Все почти готово, Десятый! Начнем строго по графику.

— Охрана? — Цуна огляделся.

В помещении, бывшем одновременно и гримеркой, и гардеробной, и комнатой отдыха, оказалось на удивление мало вещей — пара пуфиков, огромное зеркало во всю стену и несколько столов, на которых Гокудера на пару с Хром уже заканчивали разворачивать всю необходимую технику.

— Все уже на местах, — отозвался Ямамото, расслабленно подпирающий стену. — Сквало за ними следит.

Цуна улыбнулся:

— Спасибо, ребята. Дон Тимотео или, — он чуть поморщился, — мой отец не звонили?

— Нет, — тут же ответил Гокудера. — Соединить?

— После выступления. Что с рейтингами?

— На полтора процента опережаем Миллефиоре. Прогноз благоприятный — если все пройдет гладко, поднимемся еще на два. Фуута на связи. Прямой эфир через четыре минуты.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Цуна. Мимолетно коснулся виска, хотя голова пока не болела — дурацкая привычка, появившаяся после диагноза три года назад — и тихо попросил: — Оставьте меня на две минуты, хорошо?

— Конечно, — легко откликнулся Ямамото. Отлип от стены, подхватил под руку Хром, нашептав ей на ухо что-то смешное, отчего та звонко рассмеялась, и вышел первым. Гокудера замешкался еще на несколько секунд, даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Цуна покачал головой, и Гокудера, кивнув, вышел тоже.

Цуна остался один.

В голове было пусто и звонко, как во время использования гипер-режима. Прошло уже полтора месяца с памятного разговора в кабинете дона Тимотео, а он никак не мог привыкнуть, что скоро, возможно, станет во главе не родной, но принявшей его со всей добротой страны.

И как он вообще умудрился дожить до этого момента?

— Савада! — голос Сквало был отлично слышен даже сквозь броню. — Тебя за ручку вести, что ли?

Цуна бросил взгляд на коммуникатор — полторы минуты до эфира. Пора. Дверь открылась с тихим шипением.

Сквало, стоявший за ней, воззрился на Цуну с непередаваемым выражением одновременно недоумения и гнева.

— Извини, задумался.

— В зоне А-3 ты тоже думать будешь?

— В зону А-3 меня уже никто не пустит. Я же теперь достояние нации, — фыркнул Цуна.

Сквало заржал в голос:

— Двигай давай, достояние. Все уже ждут, — он поднял руку и оборвал движение на середине, оставив ее в воздухе, будто засомневался. А потом все же потрепал Цуну по щеке. — Ладно, надеюсь, я ничего из твоей девичьей тоналки не смазал.

— Иди к черту, — беззлобно усмехнулся Цуна. — А много людей собралось?

— Человек тридцать, — ответил Сквало. И, недовольно поморщившись, пожал плечами: — Могло быть и больше.

А вот это Цуна не верил.

Тридцать — это охренеть как много, учитывая, что сейчас после захода солнца на улицу рисковали высовываться только самые вооруженные и самые безбашенные самоубийцы и журналисты. Что во многих случаях было одним и тем же.

Так что тридцать — это одуренный успех. У Миллефиоре на первой пресс-конференции сидело вообще человек пять-семь, остальные предпочли наблюдать за ходом беседы из своих защищенных и со всех сторон безопасных домов по Интернету.

Перед входом в зал их встречала Вария с полевыми индикаторами в руках. Один из них протянул устройство Цуне, второй — Сквало.

Цуна поморщился — если что-то и причиняло в этой поездке реальные неудобства, так это проверки крови на каждом шагу. В особняке Вонголы с этим было проще — ты заходил на территорию, проходил пять КПП — проверка крови, сетчатки, голоса, снова крови и распознавания текста — и больше тебя не трогали.

Красный-желтый-зеленый.

Интересно, кто-нибудь здесь реально думает, что можно успеть заразиться за те пятьдесят метров коридора, отделяющие гримерку от зала?

Желтый-желтый-зеленый.

Цуна обеспокоенно покосился на Сквало, а тот со скучающим выражением лица разглядывал потолок.

Конечно, заразиться им было негде, но сердце все равно екало.

Зеленый-зеленый-зеленый.

Чисто.

— Проходите, синьор Савада, капитан, — варийцы расступились и предупредительно открыли перед ними двери.

Цуна на секунду замешкался. На спину тут же легла ладонь, все так же обжигавшая даже сквозь ткань, и он услышал над самым ухом:

— Не вздумай блевать, Савада, избиратели не поймут. Давай, двигай.

Ладонь толкнула его вперед, и Цуна послушно зашагал к освещенной сцене, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы свести лопатки и подольше удержать ощущение от прикосновения руки Сквало.

Кроме постоянных проверок в поезде ужасно раздражали патрули и сопровождение всюду, куда бы Цуна ни пошел. И, ладно, все остальное тоже раздражало. Друг на друга времени почти не оставалось.

Он сделал успокаивающий вдох-выдох.

У сцены стоял сосредоточенный и хмурый Гокудера, одними губами шепнувший:

— Удачи, Десятый.

Цуна шагнул на сцену.

Губы шевелились будто сами по себе: он выговаривал сначала слова приветствия, затем рассказывал о программе, о будущих изменениях в жизни государства, обещал решить проблему с полностью захваченной мертвецами Сицилией, улучшить систему контроля за опасными зонами и так далее, и тому подобное.

Каждое слово на своем месте, каждая фраза — как выстрел, все отрепетировано и регламентировано. Цуна заучил все настолько, что, наверняка, смог бы отбарабанить все даже с амплификацией.

Чудесный зомби-Президент, который помнил свою речь даже после смерти.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть в зал — Цуну от этого такой мандраж бил такой, что, наверное, даже зубы начинали стучать, — он смотрел на Сквало.

А тот застыл у самого выхода, прячась в тенях так, что выражения лица было не разобрать, но Цуна все равно представлял: раздражение, скука, озабоченность, снова раздражение и, может быть, чуть-чуть одобрения.

Речью про борьбу с Келлис-Амберли на Сицилии Цуна и сам гордился.

— Пожалуйста, задавайте свои вопросы, — голос Гокудеры оказался полной неожиданностью.

Цуна чуть не подскочил на месте. Неужели уже все?

Часть с вопросами из зала поначалу хотели вообще исключить — никто и не думал, что кто-то не только придет, но и будет слушать — только Цуна настоял на десяти минутах в самом конце пресс-конференции. Если вопросов не будет — они просто закончат раньше. Если будут — это сыграет на руку их рейтингам.

Секунды текли невыносимо медленно. Цуна не смотрел в зал, сосредоточившись на уткнувшемся в коммуникатор Гокудере. Было видно, как у него шевелились губы — наверняка разговаривал с Хром, державшей сейчас под контролем запись и дававшей ей полуминутную задержку. Мало ли что.

— Как вы считаете, синьор Савада, то, что происходит сейчас — это Страшный Суд? — вдруг спросила довольно молодая девушка, закутанная в шелковый платок до самых глаз. Такого вопроса Цуна ожидал бы скорее от пожилой дамы в пятом ряду.

Но его ожидания были не так уж важны. Важен был ответ здесь и сейчас, потому что домашней заготовки на такой случай у них не было.

В глазах Гокудеры плеснулась паника. Зато глаза Сквало Цуна видел сейчас необычайно отчетливо, будто ему на нос надели визор с функцией десятикратного увеличения. Что-то вроде оптического прицела, только две штуки и в виде очков.

Сквало смотрел пронзительно и хищно. Расчетливо даже. Цуна почти слышал в ушах голос: «Только попробуй облажаться, Савада, прибью как щенка», — и эта невысказанная угроза вдруг подействовала как успокоительное. Ныть и жаловаться он будет после.

Сейчас Цуна — кандидат в президенты, и от этого долбаного вопроса зависит его успех.

Цуна глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел в камеру.

— Несомненно, все, что происходит сейчас в мире — это тяжелейшее испытание для всех нас, и, думаю, никто не сможет сказать, что это не так. Страшный Суд ли это? Определенно, нет.

Девушка попыталась что-то сказать, но Цуна поднял руку, вежливо улыбнувшись:

— Позвольте, я закончу. Это урок. Напоминание о том, что каждому воздается по вине его, и прямо сейчас человечество виновато перед миром за то, как оно с ним поступило. За разлитую нефть, за вырубленные леса, за гигатонны отходов, похороненных в земле и воде. Мы использовали природу без жалости и сомнений, а теперь природа через Келлис-Амберли использует нас. Проверяет, способны ли мы исправиться и раскаяться. И наше с вами дело — доказать, что мы можем.

В один миг упавшая на зал тишина оглушила. В груди жгло будто из-за недостатка воздуха, а в виске, там, где пряталась маленькая бомбочка-опухоль, пульсировала кровь.

Редкие аплодисменты показались громом.

Цуна вскинул голову, встретился взглядом с ошалевшим Гокудерой, которому из коммуникатора что-то кричала Хром, а потом увидел Сквало. Тот показал большой палец, и Цуна облегченно улыбнулся той самой девушке, что задала вопрос.

Та улыбнулась тоже, наклонив голову.

Это, определенно, была если не полная победа, то процентов шестьдесят от нее.

Остаток конференции прошел как в тумане. Аудитория оживилась, начала задавать дополнительные вопросы, Цуна что-то отвечал, но даже не запоминал, кому и что. Это казалось уже неважным. Хотелось лечь и умереть, но до их «базы» с удобными трейлерами и мягкими кроватями было еще десять километров — ближе достаточно большого пространства просто не нашлось, и конвой оставили рядом с выездом из города.

— Десятый, вы в порядке? — Гокудера обеспокоенно заглянул Цуне в лицо.

— Да, все хорошо, — ответил он и вымученно улыбнулся. — Просто немного вымотался.

— Сделать кофе?

— Лучше дай сигарету, — решил Цуна, разглядывая трясущиеся руки. Еще все еще била дрожь.

Келлис-Амберли — плюс сто к иммунитету против рака и простуды, плюс тысяча — к вероятности однажды утром, или днем, или вечером проснуться в виде биомассы, желающей только жрать.

* * *

Возвращались они уже заполночь, по пустой и почти неосвещенной федеральной трассе на Милан. Цуна растекся по сиденью аморфной массой, желая быстрее добраться до постели и вырубиться на следующие часов пятнадцать.

Машина то и дело попадала колесами в выбоины на дороге. Надо было послушаться Гокудеру и лечь спать в трейлере, но за недели разъездов по всей Италии жесткая кровать успела изрядно опостылеть, так что Цуна решил, что сможет потерпеть несколько часов до особняка.

Зря, конечно, он так подумал.

В рации, установленной на приборной доске, что-то зашуршало, а потом ясный и четкий голос Гокудеры отчитался:

— Все чисто. Через полтора часа въедем на нашу территорию.

— Понял, — коротко отозвался Ямамото, на секунду отвлекшийся от трассы. И весело спросил: — Хорошо возвращаться домой, да, Цуна?

— Еще бы, — Цуна откинулся на спинку сиденья. Равномерное покачивание — дорогу республиканского значения поддерживали в хорошем состоянии — и мельтешение задних огней впередиидущего трейлера и время от времени мелькающих по бокам мотоциклов убаюкивали. — Разбудишь, когда будем подъезжать?

— Конечно.

Но проснулся Цуна сам — от резкого торможения, бросившего его вперед, на стекло. Если бы не ремень безопасности, точно бы разбил лицо.

— Что случилось? — сипло спросил он, растирая лицо и оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь выловить что-нибудь снаружи, в ночной темноте.

Огни конвоя впереди и позади них, казалось, погасли целиком. Будто он вымер. Остались только неясные мечущиеся тени. И далекое утробное завывание.

— Кажется, нападение, — в тусклом свете салонного освещения лицо у Ямамото было жестким и злым. — Не высовывайся, я пойду проверю.

Он хлопнул дверью, и Цуна заблокировал замки. Рация на приборной доске затрещала голосом Хром:

— Зараженные, около тридцати штук, заходят с севера и востока. Помощь с базы уже запрошена.

— Десятый, вы в порядке? — к общему каналу подключился Гокудера.

— Да, я в машине, Ямамото отправился к вам, — отозвался Цуна, вглядываясь в темноту, кое-где все же прореженную светом фар.

— Только его тут не хватало! — выругался Сквало. Дыхание у него было сбившееся и хриплое, и Цуна до боли стиснул кулаки.

Они сейчас все рискуют жизнями, а ему приходится отсиживаться здесь, в безопасности. Снова. Опять!

В глазах началась резь от слишком пристального вглядывания во тьму, но Цуна никак не мог отвернуться. Руки тем временем автоматически проверяли магазины двух пистолетов — иногда у Занзаса просыпалось чувство юмора. Оставил подарочек перед отъездом.

А потом очень вовремя, чтоб ее, из-за тучи вышла луна, залив дорогу мертвенно-белым светом, и Цуна увидел.

Зомби было много. Гораздо больше тридцати, как ему показалось. Ужасающе дохуя, понял Цуна, и по его спине пробежал холодок. И если Гокудера с Ямамото вполне успешно косили их, стоя спиной к спине, то Сквало, прижатому к стенке развернувшегося поперек дороги трейлера, приходилось плохо.

 

Варийские новые костюмы, конечно, могли дать фору скафандрам в своей герметичности, но Сквало, по мнению Цуны, рисковал совершенно — просто пиздецки, у Цуны снова тряслись руки от страха за него, — бездумно.

Надо было что-то делать. Прямо сейчас. Потому что Хром от начала колонны их конвоя бежать далеко, Гокудера и Ямамото все еще живы, все еще могли прикрыть друг друга и не подпустить к себе зомби, но — не вырваться из окружения.

Цуна дернул замок на двери и вывалился на асфальт прежде, чем понял, что он вообще делает. У него же только пистолеты с тобой, идиот чертов, даже защитного костюма нет — остался под задним сиденьем в салоне. Если бы полез за ним, то только зря потерял бы время.

Чертов ебаный идиот.

Цуна не уверен, что это были его мысли — или это ему кричал Сквало, к которому Цуна несся на всех парах, отстреливая все, что вставало у него на пути. Он надеялся, что среди этих смутных теней были только зомби.

Потому что Цуна видел, как сужается кольцо вокруг Сквало. Чувствовал, как с силой стучит кровь в висках. И его маленькая опухоль Келлис-Амберли, которая могла бы сделать из Цуны отличного подопытного в лабораториях какой-нибудь фармацевтической фирмы, разрывала голову на части.

Они обещали друг другу.

Очень-очень давно.

Если кто и убьет Сквало, то только Цуна. Но перед этим лучше сдохнет сам.

Уже сдох: он вышел в толпу зомби — брызжущих слюной, кровью, разрываемыми внутренностями — без герметичного костюма, без маски. Цуна стер обледеневшей ладонью слизь со щеки. Ну вот, его даже кусать не пришлось, обидно-то как.

Темная, страшная, отвратительная ночь, воющая на разные голоса, трещащая пламенем и шуршащая ветром, стала для него светлее самого ясного дня. Но это еще не вирус, это только его Прорыв Точки Нуля.

И отражение от расходящейся во все стороны ледяной волны.

— Твою мать, Савада! — заорал забравшийся на перевернутый фургон Сквало.

Лед к нему не подступит — Цуна знает, Цуна так сказал самому себе. Больше никто этой ночью не заразится. Ему хватило потерять Ламбо и Реборна — это глупое ограничение на массу, идиотское правило, нелогичное, как и все, что с ними происходит, — и больше Цуна такого допускать не собирался.

Он заморозил их всех, всю орду, подступившую к конвою, а потом сжег.

А потом просто сел на асфальт и поджал ноги к подбородку.

Удовлетворения Цуна не чувствовал, только невыносимую усталость и болезненную слабость. Занзас везунчик, ему нравится адреналин, нравится своя работа и зачистки, Пламя не выедает из него все силы, весь ресурс организма, спасибо опухоли в виску. «Бесполезный Цуна» бесполезен еще и поэтому.

Интересно, не будь у него опухоли, отправлял бы его Дон Тимотео на зачистки?

— Савада, вставай! — Сквало бросился к нему сразу, как только спрыгнул с фургона. А потом остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, какое-то время не решаясь приблизиться. — Какого черта ты вылез? С катушек слетел? Ты же чуть не погиб! Где костюм?

Цуна вздохнул, опять потер щеку — по коже распространялось неприятное, дергающее жжение, как от ожога, — и на всякий случай отступил. Со Сквало еще станется встряхнуть его как следует.

— Есть тут хоть у кого-нибудь гребаный индикатор? — бешеным голосом заорал Сквало, оглядываясь.

Цуна оглянулся на подошедшего Гокудеру — испуганного, поникшего, выпустившего оставшиеся динамитные шашки из рук, — и виновато улыбнулся. Ямамото, собранный и напряженный, как натянутая струна, перебросил Цуне одноразовый анализатор.

— Давай, Савада, не тормози, — нервно заговорил Сквало. — Проверяй, и пойдем. Мы уже почти дома, ну? Какого черта?

Красный-желтый-зеленый.

Да черт их всех подери, Цуна и так уже понял.

Красный-желтый.

Тоже ему новость.

Красный-красный.

Он услышал, как судорожно вздохнул Ямамото. И глухо, неразборчиво, без остановки начал ругаться Гокудера — осев на корточки, закрыв голову руками, будто молился.

— Так, — глухо и уверенно начал Сквало. И снова замолк.

— Стреляй, чего уж там, — Цуна пожал плечами. Он был спокоен, как озеро в штиль, — там, дома, рядом с Намимори, — и чувствовал себя легче перышка. Пламя пока еще держало вирус, активировавшийся от контакта со слизью зомби Келлис-Амберли не успел даже надкусить нервную систему Цуны.

— Иди в жопу, Савада, — Сквало скрестил руки на груди. — Прямо здесь в тебя стрелять, перед всеми? Чтобы ты потом встал и опять пошел?

Цуна оглянулся, выискивая взглядом целый, неповрежденный фургон, потом проверил обоймы. А потом Сквало выдернул у него из рук пистолеты, неожиданно оказавшись слишком — теперь, после заражения, — близко.

— Идем, — сухо произнес он, глядя на кого угодно, но только не на Цуну. — Я ведь тебе обещал.

Цуне ужасно хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но рисковать дырами на защитном костюме Сквало — вон, кое-где ткань разошлась, — он не собирался.

— Меня проверите потом, — бросил Сквало Гокудере.

А потом открыл перед Цуной тяжелую бронированную дверь в фургон. Его собственный ну надо же — вон, незастеленная постель, листки с речью.

— Понравилась пресс-конференция? — спросил Цуна, не поворачиваясь. Дрожь в пальцах и подергивание век не имели ничего общего с нервозностью — это начал свое маленькое и злое дело Келлис-Амберли.

— Не напрашивайся на похвалу, Савада. Сядь уже.

И Цуна сел: забрался на кровать прямо так, в ботинках, какая ему уже разница, и скрестил ноги. Костюм жалко, Емицу будет ругаться.

Да уж, ох как Емицу будет ругаться этим утром.

Сквало остановился у Цуны за спиной и положил руку на плечо, — Цуна не удержался, потерся щекой об перчатку, — а потом приставил пистолет к затылку.

— Это была чертовски крутая пресс-конференция, Савада, — тихо сказал Сквало. — Ты их всех порвал.

— И все испортил, да? — с нервным смешком произнес Цуна. — Извини. Подумал, что тебе тоже рановато нарываться на мою пулю. Надо было попросить Хром, чтобы заперла тебя в машине.

— Долго мне будешь это припоминать?

— До самой старости, — улыбнулся Цуна и мысленно порадовался, что Сквало не видит его лица — перекосило, наверняка, как следует. — Почему все еще не пристрелил?

Соображать было уже трудновато. То ли нервы, то ли бушующее в венах Пламя пополам с адреналином так действовало, но Цуна едва мог сидеть спокойно. Даже несмотря на то, что в голову недвусмысленно упиралось дуло пистолета.

Одного из Цуниных, какая ирония.

— Да вот захотелось, — Цуна был почти уверен, что Сквало сейчас оскалился как та акула. — Не одному же Занзасу над тобой издеваться при каждой встрече.

— А жаль, что Занзаса здесь нет, да? — Цуна хмыкнул и собрался было поправить челку, но рука неловко дернулась. Щелкнул взводимый курок. — Он бы оценил иронию.

— Упакую запись с камеры, как подарок, и вручу на Церемонию Наследования.

— Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться. — Цуна выпрямил спину и поправил манжеты рубашки, чтобы скрыть наручные часы. — Сквало…

— Что?

— Как насчет последнего желания?

— Поцеловать в лобик и пожелать спокойной ночи? Сигареты есть в верхнем ящике стола.

— Нет, но за сигареты спасибо. — Цуна щелкнул зажигалкой. — Не жди до последнего. Не хочу умирать, позабыв, кто я такой.

— Договорились, — дуло скользнуло по затылку почти нежно. — Эй, Савада… Ты был не таким уж и никчемным боссом.

Цуна криво улыбнулся:

— И еще вам всем будет меня не хватать. Занзасу в первую очередь. Я уже догадался, спасибо, передавай ему мой посмертный привет.

— Вообще-то, в первую очередь, не хватать тебя будет мне, — неожиданно серьезно отозвался Сквало. — Как самочувствие?

Цуна задумался:

— Температура поднялась, сам видишь, что с мышцами, — он поднял расслабленные руки, которые тут же задергались. — Но пока еще могу контролировать, если напрягусь как следует. Минут пятнадцать у меня есть.

— Самое время для последней воли и душещипательных признаний, — ровным голосом произнес Сквало и замолчал. Цуне показалось, что у него в этот момент оборвалось сердце. А потом Сквало продолжил, не меняя тона: — Например, кто умудрился раздолбать тачку Каваллоне в прошлом году.

Цуна засмеялся от облегчения и ответил:

— Меня в машине не было, если ты об этом думал. Но я знаю, кто.

— Удиви меня, — дуло вновь прошлось по затылку вверх и вниз, послав по позвоночнику толпу мурашек. Как жаль, что раньше игры с оружием Цуна не любил.

— Мукуро и Хибари.

— Ты, блядь, шутишь!

— Ни капли, — Цуна фыркнул. — У Дино всегда было забористое вино.

— Отлично. Теперь буду знать, чем еще можно шантажировать этих ебанутых.

— Сквало… — Цуна закрыл глаза — так лучше думалось. К тому же, свет уже начинал мигать — верный признак отказа зрительных нервов. — Если бы все вышло по-другому, ты бы мог … — он замолк, не зная, как продолжить. — Ты бы сказал…

— Блядь, Савада, роди уже свою мысль, сколько можно, — неожиданно ломким голосом попросил Сквало.

Цуна открыл глаза так широко, как только мог.

Даже Емицу ему бы сейчас сказал, что это как в соплежуйной мыльной опере про зомби, которые пачками выходили последние двадцать лет. А Занзас бы вообще уссался от смеха.

Но если Цуна и хотел кого-то в последний раз увидеть, то этим кем-то точно был Сквало.

— Опоздал. Уже н-начинается, — Цуна запнулся на полуслове и тут же стиснул зубы. — Сквало? Не жди до последнего.

— Помню, не дергайся, — спокойно отозвался тот.

И Цуна почувствовал, как с его плеча Сквало перевел руку на шею, потом провел по челюсти и надавил большим пальцем на подрагивающие губы.

— Ты… Осторожно! — Цуна потрясенно вскинулся.

— Я все еще в перчатках, расслабься. Раз уж с поцелуем не выйдет, обойдемся так.

А потом, вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, он запрокинул Цуне голову и оттянул нижнюю челюсть, раскрывая рот. И язык обожгло. А потом по всему телу пошла волна судорог.

— Держись, Савада, еб твою мать, держись! — зашипел ему на ухо Сквало, сжимая Цуну со спины изо всех сил.

Их разделял его воротник, но Цуна все равно чувствовал — все так же обжигающе, черт возьми, и у кого здесь «успокаивающее Пламя Дождя»? — его прикосновения.

— Я же знаю, что ты скорее убьешься, чем дашь себя вытянуть. Они уже едут, придурок. Шамал, люди Джаннини, у них есть пробная сыворотка. Скажи спасибо своей гребаной опухоли, Савада, она тебе жизнь спасла!

Цуна захрипел, вырываясь. Его трясло.

— Я тебя заставлю их дождаться, даже если покусаешь! — рявкнул Сквало. — Чертов придурок! Буду колоть всем, что они притащат с собой!

Звуки ушли последними, но Цуна успел услышать:

— …мог бы, блядь, спросить нормально! Да, я тебя люблю! А теперь выживи, твою мать!

И темная, глухая пустота, накатившая следом, почему-то совсем не походила на то, что им описывали на уроках зомбилогии в школе, когда показывали фильмы с последней стадией амплификации.

Цуна все еще помнил себя.


End file.
